


Lost Boy

by novakdanvers



Category: Strange things - Fandom
Genre: IT - Freeform, M/M, Strange things, byler
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakdanvers/pseuds/novakdanvers
Summary: Hawkins Indiana 1986Quando Will cansado de fingir encontra outro garoto perdido como ele e os dois finalmente se encontram





	Lost Boy

Wïℓℓ

As vezes no meio da noite Will Byers acordava aterrorizado.

As lembranças sobre upside down o dominavam. Ele queria gritar em plenos pulmões, mas engolia o choro e o grito. Tapava a boca para que ninguém escutasse os soluços, mordia o lábio ou usava o travesseiro. Qualquer coisa para não perturbar a normalidade que todos ao seu redor pareciam estar seguindo tão bem.

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que os olhares de pena e preocupação dirigidos a ele como se fosse louco ou frágil demais para suportar o peso da realidade.

As pessoas tendiam a olhar para Will assim, como se ele fosse uma jarra de suco. Que poderia se quebrar em milhões de pedaços e quem sabe ninguém conseguisse recolher os cacos dessa vez.

Não. Will se recusava a passar por tudo isso de novo. A ser o único membro do grupo a trazer de volta o monstro. Então ele escondeu os pesadelos constantes, os pequenos apagões e principalmente como ainda se sentia em outra dimensão. Deslocado e invisível.

👾

O cheiro de bacon invadiu seu nariz o fazendo franzi-lo e seu estômago roncar, o lembrando novamente que esqueceu de jantar. Ou melhor, expeliu tudo e teve medo de tentar outra vez. Era mais fácil antes, quando sua mãe fazia turnos e deixava Jonathan tomando conta dele.

Mas agora, os Byers criaram uma certa tradição. Uma que Will não fazia a menor questão. Não com Jane Hopper dividindo a mesma mesa que ele. Hopper Sempre tão adorável com sua inocência e inexperiência sobre tudo. Fazendo todos rirem ao tentar explicar a função de objetos comuns e expressões que ela ainda desconhecia.

Hopper sorriu quando me notou na cozinha, me forcei a sorrir de volta e aceitar o prato com ovos mexidos e bacon.

Outra vez nós reunimos na cozinha, Jonathan era o único que as vezes parecia parar e franzir a testa quem sabe desejando que voltássemos a ser os Byers solitários e estranhos de sempre.

Depois do café havia a fila para banheiro, ter outra garota em casa dificultou muitas coisas, mas principalmente usar o banheiro.

Jane pedia conselhos a Nancy ou a minha mãe em como deveria se vestir. Ela queria estar bonita para Mike.

A mera menção a Mike fazia meu estômago se revirar e podia sentir o gosto azedo do bacon e suco de laranja que o forçavam a beber.

Ia direto para o quarto e se arrumava da melhor maneira que podia. Trocava os lenços úmidos de suor e o escondia no fundo do sexto e tentava sair sem chamar atenção.

No começo ninguém queria deixa-lo sozinho, se revezavam para estar sempre de olho caso sumisse outra vez, convulsionasse, ou fosse possuído por uma criatura de outra dimensão.

Mas aos poucos, cada um ia seguindo seu caminho. Tinham coisa melhores e mais interessantes a se fazer do que bancar a babá.

Andar de bicicleta foi primeiro passo. O primeiro para vencer os traumas, Jonathan parecia querer vomitar sempre que me aproximava de uma. Ele continuava insistindo em me levar. Não se importava em me levar todos os dias.

Era como sempre, um bom irmão. E o amava por isso. Mas não podia mais prender Jonathan ou achar que poderia contar com ele para sempre. Em breve ele iria embora.

A universidade de Marion estaria a espera dele. 

Apesar de feliz, Jonathan parecia reticente em partir. No lugar dele, não pensaria duas vezes.

Subi na bicicleta, apertando os guidões com força até meus dedos embranquecerem.

Pedalei com força querendo sair de vista antes que Jonathan ou Hoper se dessem conta e oferecessem uma carona.

Quando subia nela o coração ainda disparava, corpo ainda teimava em suar frio quando percorria o pequeno atalho pela floresta.

Ainda podia sentir alguém observando e que poderia estar a sua espera no final da estrada.

👾

Não era segredo que Will se sentisse deslocado no colégio. Esse sentimento sempre o perseguiu, mesmo no jardim de infância. Havia algo de diferente nele, algo que sua mãe dizia o fazer especial. Mas era só um modo gentil de dizer estranho. 

As pessoas a sua volta sabiam disso também, mas nunca mencionavam ou faziam coro como os idiotas que o apelidaram com diversos nomes. 

Afinal todos os seus amigos tinham algo diferente que os faziam ser esquisitos.

Provavelmente foi isso que os uniu, serem estranhos todos um pouco estranhos. 

Mas no fundo Will sabia que sua estranheza, não o fazia apenas estranho como os outros. Era pior, fazia dele uma aberração.

 

A sensação piorou depois de estar do lado de baixo. Muito tempo sozinho deu tempo a ele para ter certeza de algumas coisas. 

E principal delas era que alguns sentimentos que ele guardava, deveriam ser trancados em um baú e jogado ao mar. 

Toda vez que Will olhava para Mike, tinha ainda mais certeza disso. 

Pela décima vez naquele mês, Will voltou para trás, tomou outra direção e como um covarde se trancou em uma cabine no banheiro. Colocou os pés em cima do vaso e abraçou as pernas, abaixou a cabeça e tentou não chorar. 

Não sentir angústia quando lembrava do melhor amigo andando de mau dadas com Jane Hopper. Tentou ignorar as vozes o acusando uma outra vez. Vozes familiares, que soavam muito como Lucas, Dustin, Joyce e o pai dizendo a ele como ele era uma aberração. 

👾

Outra aula perdida. Quando sinal tocava os alunos em sua maioria se sentia aliviados por finalmente ter uma pausa. Mas não Will. 

Se arrastando para fora da cabine, ele sabia que teria que enfrentar a pior parte do seu dia. 

Jogou água fria no rosto tentando amenizar um pouco a palidez ou olheiras. 

Enquanto passava pela multidão de alunos, se preparou uma outra vez para desempenhar seu papel. 

"Ei cara, onde você esteve?" Dustin perguntou aliviado. 

Era difícil para ele também, segurar vela e contar piadas enquanto os amigos se perdiam em suas respectivas namoradas. Pouco a pouco Lucas e Mike se distanciavam de nós, coisas que antes pareciam engraçadas pararam de fazer sentido. 

Mas Dustin ainda tinha Steve que parecia ter adotado ele disposto a ensinar todos os macetes para ser o novo rei de Hawkins Middle School. Ele até se ofereceu Steven para me ensinar as mesmas coisas e aplicá-las em Emily Abbot. A garota doce de olhos castanhos que me tirou para dançar no baile. 

Não tinha coragem de dizer a ele ou ninguém, mas evitava Emily e ignorava os cartões em formato de corações cheios de poemas sobre meus olhos. Não podia gostar dela como ela esperava.

"Eu tive que fazer um trabalho extra" Will sentou-se ao lado do amigo, o mais distante possível de Mike que havia deixado de sorrir para Jane e o encarava agora. 

Desviou o olhar e se concentrou em sorrir, em realmente escutar Dustin, Max e todo resto. Tentar ao menos parecer presente. 

Quinze minutos, novecentos segundos. Não deveria demorar tanto para passar. As unhas começam a bater contra a mesa, a perna balançar uma contra outra constantemente. 

Enquanto ria e contava piadas, podia sentir um fio de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço ou testa, podia sentir o calafrio percorrendo o seu corpo e cabeça ficando vazia. 

Tão vazia que não conseguia pensar livremente, não conseguia criar subterfúgios em sua mente, se distrair com outras coisas que não o murmúrio crescente em sua cabeça. 

Aquela voz inumana sussurrando gruídos inteligíveis. Will coçava a cabeça e batia de leve quando ninguém estava olhando. Batia como se fosse um rádio velho sintonizado na estação errada, ou quem sabe quando capta duas estações. Sendo que uma delas não deveria estar sendo transmitida naquela frequência em particular. 

Respirava fundo e o mais lento possíveis, fazendo os exércitos de concentração indicados pelo psicólogo que o avisou sobre os ataques de pânico que poderiam voltar eventualmente se não vigiasse a si mesmo com atenção. 

O sinal tocou e Will foi despertado do seu torpor pessoal. Aquele som, soando libertador para seus ouvidos. Ele foi o primeiro a levantar da mesa. Usou o sorriso de sempre para despedir-se e planejou como os evitaria naquela sexta. 

👾

A biblioteca se tornou outro refúgio, um lugar onde quase nenhum dos seus amigos frequentava agora.

Will escolhia um livro qualquer, infelizmente não conseguia se concentrar em senhor dos anéis ultimamente, então começou a ler os invasores de corpos e a fúria cega. 

Jonathan trouxe novos quadrinhos de heróis, emprestou livros mais animados estranhando o novo gosto literário do irmão. Mas não conseguia se conectar nas histórias onde os heróis venciam, principalmente se estes tivessem algum tipo de super poderes. 

Então agradecia pelos quadrinhos, mas não os lia mais, nem mesmo para ter inspiração para desenhar. Começou a pintar coisas amenas e pendura-las como sempre, isso manteria questões inconvenientes para longe. Mas ainda era forçado a desenhar os desenhos antigos tendo que acrescentar Jane e Max que não sabiam como funcionavam D&G e precisam que explicassem diversas as regras. 

Era irritante e com tempo as reuniões semanais foram diminuindo e Will nunca pensou que sentiria alívio e com tempo a inspiração para imaginar aventuras mirabolantes e colocá-las no papel foi desaparecendo.

Jonathan o incentiva a continuar, dizia que esse era o seu talento e não deveria desistir dele. Obediente continuou desenhando seus pesadelos e os escondendo embaixo da cama. 

E durante a noite, sabia que eles se soltariam do papel e viriam buscá-lo. 

Folheando o caderno, encontrou um desenho amassado dos quatro amigos. Dois anos antes, quando o mundo deles ainda era cheio de aventura e idiotices. Sem cobranças ou mudanças inconvenientes. Will passou o dedo pelo rosto de um deles sentindo aquela sensação esmagadora de saudade preenchendo por inteiro. 

Queria poder ligar para Mike como antes, ficar horas conversando sobre nada em especial. 

Não deveria ser tão difícil quanto estava sendo. Mas esquecer Mike estava se tornando a coisa mais difícil que teve que fazer. Então procurava pensar em como Mike o esqueceu tão facilmente. Como ele seguiu em frente durante aqueles três meses com ela. 

Era egoísta, sabia disso. Mas não conseguia ficar feliz pelo amigo, por mais que tentasse. Doía saber que tudo que ele precisava não era mais ele. 

Tanto faz se tivesse ficado preso para sempre no outro lado, ou se tivesse enlouquecido porque tudo que Mike queria e precisava era ela. 

Will amassou o papel o jogando na para longe. 

"Will" alguém chamou e ele tapou os ouvidos na inútil tentativa de ignorar. Mas então uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ele estremeceu e paralisou sem coragem de erguer a cabeça. 

"Ei, você está bem?"

Engolindo seco, sentiu o ar escasso e o coração disparando, fazendo seu sangue correr pelas veias, queria correr para longe, mas era incapaz de se mover um centímetro que fosse. Não quando ele estava de fato ali, não era uma alucinação como nas outras vezes. 

"Will, por favor, fala comigo. Você está me assustando" implorou Mike tentando fazer com que seu amigo reagisse.

Tomando toda coragem que ainda lhe restava ergueu a cabeça.

"Mi-ke..."

"Will" disse ele lenta e dolorosamente. "Eu tentei falar com você o dia todo, mas você sempre desaparecia"

"Estava?"

"Sim, claro. Eu estou... Preocupado. Você sumiu de repente. Não aparece mais em casa ou..."

"Eu tenho estado ocupado"

"É eu percebi" Mike forçou um sorriso se sentando ao lado. Will se encolheu internamente e cruzou os braços tentando não desviar o olhar. Sabia que Mike era bom em ler as pessoas, mas era ainda melhor quando se tratava dele. 

Então, apenas respire! Não gagueje e ou desvie os olhos. 

"Eu sei que está se esforçando para recuperar a média. O Jonathan me contou que anda tendo dificuldade. E se quiser podemos estudar juntos. Eu estou ensinando a Jane..."

Jane, Jane, Jane. 

Era sempre sobe ela no final das contas. Will bufou incapaz se esconder a frustração.

"Não precisa, Mike. Eu consigo me virar sozinho. E só matemática"

"Eu sei que consegue. Mas é sempre melhor estudar com alguém, com seus amigos"

Jane não é minha amiga, nem você é. Queria gritar, mas mordeu a língua. 

"Eu e a... Jane, não estamos no mesmo nível escolar..."

"Eu sei, mas ela é inteligente. Pega as coisas rápido. Talvez ano que vem ela possa até vir pra nossa a turma" contou animado e tão orgulhoso da sua garota. 

E quis vomitar com sorriso que se formou em seu rosto ao lembrar dela.

"Ah... Que bom! É ótimo na verdade pra... Ela"

Mas não para mim. Agora ela estaria em todo canto. Não bastava estar no mesmo colégio, frequentar sua casa quando bem entendia, agora ela estaria em todas as aulas também. Podia piorar mais que isso. Ah sim, Hopper se tornando o bom padrasto dando Jane de presente de casamento. 

"Mas eu realmente não preciso tanto assim de ajuda, ela precisa se quiser se formar com você um dia. Então, eu passo" peguei meus livros mas ele segurou o um deles. 

E não qualquer um deles, era meu caderno negro. Onde escrevia e desenhava coisas que ninguém podia ver. Principalmente ele o protagonista de quase todos eles. Entrei em pânico quando ele abriu o caderno. 

"Esse é o seu caderno de desenho?"

"É!" fechei o caderno. 

"Eu posso ver?" indagou erguendo a sobrancelha com meio sorriso. 

"Hum, não!" tentei recuperá-lo, mas ele ergueu para o outro lado.

"Mike, me devolve"

"Porquê? Eu não posso ver... "

"Não só você, como ninguém pode ver. São apenas desenhos idiotas, Mike. Então os devolva pra mim agora!"

"Seus desenhos não são idiotas, Will"

"Sim, eles são. Ao menos, estes são. Então, por favor..." pedi cerrando os dente. 

Mike continuou me olhando como se tivesse crescido duas cabeças em mim. E odiei isso.

Por fim ele suspirou e o estendeu. 

"Aqui está"

"Ótimo, obrigado" o enfiei dentro da bolsa "Agora, eu tenho que ir"

"Okay, eu acompanho você"

"Ah não! Quer dizer, não precisa. Você deve ter coisa melhor pra fazer"

"Como o quê? Passar um tempo com meu melhor amigo soa suficientemente bom para mim"

Droga, Mike Wheeler. Porque você tinha que dificultar tanto odiar você. 

"Jane"

"O que tem ela?"

"É melhor você ir atrás dela. Garotas não gostam de serem trocadas pelo melhor amigo"

Mike riu e som da risada dele fez meu estômago cair e se revirar. Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro me puxando para ele e dizer que meu coração parecia querer explodir era eufemismo. 

"Não se preocupe com isso, cara. Foi ela mesma que disse para vir atrás de você"

"Espera, o quê... Foi por isso então, que veio atrás de mim. Porque sua namorada pediu"

"Não, ela só me encorajou..."

Inacreditável. Como eu podia ser idiota. Empurrei o braço dele e apertei o passo querendo nada mais do que desaparecer novamente. 

"Ei, Will. Espera!" ele correu agarrando meu braço "Porque está tão bravo? Ela só quis me ajudar, eu estava preocupado"

"Porque eu estou tão bravo?" indaguei rindo. E o empurrei. Mike cambaleou para trás com boca aperta.

"Will"

"Me deixa paz, Mike"

"Will, por favor, ao menos me diz o que fiz de tão errado? Porque está tão bravo comigo"

"Nada, você não fez nada. Eu só quero... Ficar sozinho agora. Não é nada com você"

Corri para fora o mais rápido que podia. Tentei ignorar Mike me chamado. Subi na bicicleta e quando olhei para trás preferia estar vendo o demogorgon do que ver Mike ofegante gritando meu nome. Pegando a bola amassada de papel e abrindo-a depois. 

Pedalei com mais força ignorando o olhar de espanto em seu rosto. E agradeci por estar chovendo. Assim Mike, nem ninguém notaria que estava chorando.


End file.
